Rook Shepard
Name: Rook Surname: Shepard Title/Nickname: Spymaster Race: Human Class: Hunter Age: 27 Appearance: Rook is small and unassuming in stature, only 5 foot 3 inches. She is not weak, though, she is not a very physically strong, she is quick and with high endurance, the body of a runner. She has dark skin with very dark brown or black hair, normally pulled back in a ponytail, or (in more formal occasions), brushed behind one ear, let down. Alignment: Leaning towards Chaotic Good. Psychology: Not entirely the average Scarlet Crusader, but definitely not a normal person. She is ruthless and rather ruthless, and willing to do anything, as long as she believes it will end for the common good of whom she considers her people. This may sometimes include nearly-psychotic acts, and is only loyal to the Crusade, whom she believes to be the last standing remnant of Lordaeron and her people. She is very disloyal to anyone else, willing to stab them in the back at any time, if she thinks its better for the Crusade. This INCLUDES, but is not limited to, Crusade leaders. Birthplace: Stratholme Actual residence: Somewhere in Scarlet Lands (Probably Tyr's Hand). Background: Rook was born to a family of farmers and ranchers that worked in Andorhal fields, she, as a girl (and her family rather traditional) didn't work the fields, however. Her early life was mostly involving livign in Andorhal, watching the comings and goings of the people of the Second War, and First War. She wasn't involved in either, not even indirectly. When the Third War rolled along, though, she was old enough to fight, and her family fled (like most others) Andorhal when it was corrupted. Eventually, though, as the Plague spread and her kingdom collapsed, she joined the newly formed Scarlet Crusade, a bastion of defense against the Crusade and all that is evil that was corrupting her beloved nation. She worked hard in the Scarlet Crusade, her small stature making her an excellent scout, and her upbringing having kept her in shape, she learned quickly in the arts of the espionage, working diligently to recapture her lands. Her talent was noticed after she provided the Crusade with some information that allowed a small force to hold off a larger force (though still small) of Scourge, landing in a string of successful skirmishes, pushing the small force away from Hearthglen. After this, she was sent to Tyr's Hand, another stronghold of the Crusade, and began a more proper training. After more successfully gathered information on movements,and then the inevitable collapse under the leadership of the High General, the abandonment of the Crusade, and the remnants still left in Lordaeron joining together again, she was the most suitable candidate for the position of leader of the R.I. Division, taking her title and position with pride, and caution. She would begin working to use her position to gather information on all enemies and friends in the area, no one can be trusted but her beloved Crusade.